Toll Bells
by Wizarmonfan
Summary: A person's worth is determined by how much they struggle and how far they fight. In a world like this, children sleep, as the only hope for the two worlds to stop warring.


**Digimon Adventure 03: Toll Bells**: After Iori's father discovered Digimon, after Taichi's team, after Ken's, after darkness rose; there was a new encounter, a new beginning to the Chosen Children, there was a new leader in a new world. See the next Chosen who had their adventures, watch as legends are made: see Toll Bells!

**Main Pairing**: Ryuula (**Ryuunosuke**/**Lara**)

**Other Parings**: Renmati (**Ren**/**Indumati**), Hakata (**Haku**/**Hinata**), Renamon/Labramon, Dracomon/Lunamon and Dorumon/Nefertimon.

**Ages**: _Youngest to oldest_:

Hinata: 13 (7th grade)

Indumati: 15 (9th grade)

Ren and Haku: 15 (older than Indumati by a few months, 9th grade)

Ryuunosuke: 16 (10th grade)

Lara: 17 (11th grade)

**The bolded names are my OCs**. Credit goes to QueenPersephoneofHades for the chapter title. There is a scene with implied sexual assault. Please also note this is an indirect sequel to Fools' Game; the scene in the prologue where Ryuunosuke and Lara witness the other-worlders takes place during the epilogue of Fools' Game. To be more specific, this story takes place four years after 02. **I also dedicate this chapter to one of my two favourite staff members and I hope she recovers and joins us again soon**.

...

_**Prologue: Grey Skies**_

_Three years ago, Renamon had been foraging for food for the two of them when he saw a blaze of light streak down from the sky and land nearby. "_Well, what have we here?_" The fox questioned coldly as he observed the boy._

Ryuunosuke_, Renamon thought, eyes widening at the realization and then narrowing instantly after coming to the conclusion this human was to be his partner._

_Ryuunosuke sat up as if he hadn't just been stunned and peered around. Staring hostilely back at him was a tall, bipedal yellow fox with purple gloves on its arms that had the ying-yang symbol. The boy blinked and waved languidly, as if he had no energy, which was probable since the first transfer consumed high amounts of liveliness. "_Hey_," Ryuunosuke greeted._

_Renamon's eyes remained narrowed; he was concentrating on a power source in the human's body. _Owryumon!_ He realized. _That's Owryumon's power!

_An angry snarl tore from his throat and he took a step forward. "_You are a moron_," he spat at the ground in front of Ryuunosuke._

"When did Owryumon go to your world?_" He immediately shook his head and pointed at him, growling. "_No, don't answer that. The likes of you shouldn't be allowed to wander the Digital World_."_

"I'm not quite sure what your problem is, but get the stick out of your arse already!_" The human protested. "_I haven't done anything to you_." He got to his feet, standing shorter than the Digimon._

_Renamon looked down at the human and smirked. His shrewd mind had just given him an idea and besides the fact it was that time of year, he hazarded a guess which turned out to be correct in every way that the boy was fresh._

_..._

"Damn him!_" the yellow bipedal fox swore to himself as he teleported to where he had left his sensei._

_He was materializing and dematerializing instinctively, travelling as fast as he could, trying to reach the clearing in time._

If that bastard dragon lays a hand on my sensei, he'll be sorry_, Renamon cursed, teleporting from ground to tree branch to boulder._

_He could feel the pain and the wounds... he was almost-_

_He shouldn't have left._

_As he materialized again, Renamon knew he shouldn't have left._

_They had been looking for his sensei, after all; having been told to correct a mistake..._

_The sound of steel against energy became closer; steel cutting into carapace came as a crunch..._

_Those cold, emotionless blue eyes of his sensei's killer..._

"Sensei_," he breathed blankly, watching helplessly as the Ultimate level's insectoid head drifted off into the sky as data..._

_Rage overtook him like a raging inferno..._

_Renamon fell to his knees in a patch of grass; his mouth was open in a snarl and his lips were twitching madly._

"I f***ing hate your kind, dragon! Victory will not come to you again!_" He howled; angered by the fact the WarGreymon subspecies stood there with an expressionless face, sword held on his shoulder._

_The living Ultimate grunted in dismissal and walked away, not seeing a mere Child level as a threat._

"Get back here, bastard! I'm not finished talking!_" Renamon yelled. He continued shouting at the other, but the more powerful creature insisted on ignoring him. Renamon was nothing without his sensei; he was nothing compared to the..._

_Why had he come back when he knew he wouldn't be able to stop his sensei's death?_

_The Child level had asked himself that question he didn't know how many times during his attempt to save his teacher this... evening?_

_Before he could continue with his ponderings, an armoured clawed hand grabbed his face. Between the thick, muscular fingers, Renamon's eyes widened in horror. Was the Ultimate going to kill him? Still with his sword resting on his shoulder, the Dragon Man looked at him and merely stated: "_Shut up, kid. The Correction Corps have better things to do than waste our time by arguing with babies. Like fixing mistakes._" His eyes narrowed at Renamon, knowing he knew what was implied by those words. Releasing the fox's face, the Ultimate Digimon walked off again._

_Renamon couldn't believe it; he'd sworn at and disrespected a high ranking member of the Correction Corps and the VictoryGreymon was just letting him off with a verbal warning? He blinked in confusion and surprise; immediately, he could tell something wasn't right, but what was it? Renamon shook his head, realizing he wouldn't be able to solve this mystery on his own and rose to his feet. He unsteadily walked away, not once glancing back at the death place of his sensei._

_..._

_For months after his sensei's death, Renamon wandered the Digital World, alone and hard done-by. He continued to roam until, his paws bleeding digital blood and suffering from thirst and exhaustion, Renamon collapsed. When he regained consciousness, the fox found himself staring at the blades of a three pronged sword. _Three prong- Shit!_ He raised his eyes to stare into those same emotionless blue orbs that belonged to the VictoryGreymon who killed his sensei._

"What is it this time, bastard?!_" Renamon snarled through grit teeth, after turning his head away from the eyes that seemed to pull him into a bottomless pool._

"Orders from the Holy Beasts themselves_," VictoryGreymon cut straight to the point._

_The Child level couldn't help turning back to face the far more experienced Digimon._

"What do they want?_"_

"Kid, there's a war coming. As a Digimon of the Light attribute, the Beasts have given you _one_ chance to redeem yourself. You are to meet the human known as Matsumaru Ryuunosuke_," the Dragon Man explained, withdrawing his sword and shouldering it again._

"That's it?_" Renamon appeared taken aback._

"One of my battalion members will be watching you at all times; so don't try and pull a fast one_," VictoryGreymon warned._

_The Child Digimon stiffened. The Correction Corps would never trust him; not after he followed the path of his sensei. He supposed that's why VictoryGreymon, General of the EFU, requested one of his soldiers to keep a close eye on him. _Would anyone ever trust me?_ He despaired silently._

"If you're all good with that, kid, you're free to go. There's a Digital Gate right behind me_," the Ultimate level continued._

_Renamon walked cautiously through the active Gate and emerged in a city, one called Kyoto, if he read the name correctly off of a signboard. A girl with black hair glanced at him and groaned as he entered, secretly awestruck at the enormity of the place. His attention focused on her when she called out a boy's name, _the_ boy: Ryuunosuke. Renamon's neck fur bristled when said human ran towards him._

"This must be destiny,_" the boy called, causing the fox to growl with displeasure._

_Both of them turned to the black-haired girl when she piped up again. "_Not now; unwanted visitors. What is with this... people keep comin' in day in and day out? Better be polite_." She stepped forward. "_Oi, are you guys tourists or something? You are in the wrong area for that if you are_."_

_Ryuunosuke saw who he assumed was the second in command, who looked older than the leader, address Lara. "_If you really want us to leave, we'll go. We just thought having a look around would give us a different perspective_."_

"Ah, exploring, huh?_" The girl muttered. "_Looks like the leader don't need to know about it then. Alright then, take your look and get out! That or we all get in trouble_."_

_One of the girls on the team raised an eyebrow and snorted disdainfully, muttering something in the second in command's ear. He nodded, motioned to the others and they all left._

_Ryuunosuke made a noise of amusement and called Lara's name, startling her. He stared pointedly at her, before she comprehended what he was wordlessly saying and her hands flew to her mouth. She then started play hitting him, mock berating him about watching the whole time and not telling her sooner._

_But such was Kyoto's peace that evil sought to destroy it..._

_Two and a half years later, Digimon had long since come to Sōraku, fighting and causing destruction wherever they went. It was up to the four of them to try and stop the onslaught_.

...

**A/N**: Originally, this was going to be chapter 1, but I thought being a prologue would suit it better. The real nitty gritty happens in chapter 1. Right, I hope everyone enjoys my second Digimon fanfic, the first since JL's repost.


End file.
